Future BrianGH
Future BrianGH is the old leader of Team Gacha until he blew himself up in order to defeat Mike. Future BrianGH was know as Brian, who we can assume he went to the same school as John and Charli. Season 1 BrianGH: The origin So in the events of BrianGH: The origin, he was heading to school when he meet Mike on a street. There, as any kid, he followed him and even when he was nervous, he still trusted him. He realised he made a mistake when he was thrown into a cell. We then learn Mike was a demon all along. But after Mike stabbed him, a girl who look as if she was an angle, brought him back to life. Then when Mike came back in shock, Brian made him trip and ran. After escaping, Mike screamed no. Then at a hill, he found his mask he normally wears. Bad Boy Vs. BrianGH In Bad Boy Vs BrianGH, Brian meets Bad Boy and asks him what he is doing. Bad Boy replies by saying he is doing hero stuff. Brian then goes and when Bad Boy thinks he is safe, Brian comes with John, Charli, Camper and Axle. Bad Boy runs away from them and says he better stay away. Bad Boy Vs. BrianGH 2 When we see Brian in this episode, he is in the park when he sees Bad Boy. He asks him why he is there when suddenly John Wick appears from behind Brian. Of course, Brian expected this as John appears behind Bad Boy. Brian jumps away from John Wick and John hits bad with his sword. Bad Boy falls to the ground and John Wick says to John, never John. Brian shots him and and John asks why he did that. Brian tells Bad Boy to run away and he tells John so he wouldn't kill John. John Brian doesn't appear in the main movie but in the end credits scene, we see Brian from Bad Boy Vs BrianGH saying for the heroes to attack. Mike Vs. BrianGH: Part 1 So like John: The Movie, we don't see Brian in the main part of the movie but we see him in the end credits scene. We see Brian and Axle running into John's house and see him dead. Brian says that it is the saddest moment they know and Axle starts crying like a baby. They check the security camera's and then the mini movie ends Mike Vs. BrianGH: Part 2 So right at the start, we see Camper sitting on a chair near a picture of John. Brian is standing right in front of them and tells them that John is dead. Then a new character called Malakai comes. He sits down and Brian then says lets go Team Gacha. After we see Mike, Niru and Charli talking, we see Brian, Camper and Axle in a park. We see Charli and Niru come. After Niru says he is from another universe, he throws a fire ball at Brian. Camper gets in the way and dies while saving Brian. Niru and Charli run away and Brian cries. Mike Vs. BrianGH: The Finale 2 years after Mike Vs BrianGH: Part 2, Mike Vs BrianGH: The Finale starts us off with Brian sitting on a sofa. When Axle and Hacker Malakai knock at the door, they come in and see Brian on the sofa. Axle then tells Brian that Niru, Charli and Mike is coming. Brian doesn't care until Axle says that Camper might of let him live because he matters. Then BrianGH goes and gets his weapons and go outside. Once outside, Mike, Charli and Niru are outside of the house and then after talking, they fight.After Charli loses her sword and pistol, she tells Brian to kill her. While that happens, Niru burns Axle, but no to death. Then Malakai throws his weapon at Niru which knocks him out of the battle. Brian then goes to kill Mike but Mike stabs him with his staff. Then Brian gets a grenade out and blows him, Mike and Charli's dead body away. The only remains from Brian was a plush version of Camper. Axle picks it up and both Axle and Malakai walk away from the scene. Season 2 We don't know what season 2 has but we predict that Brian will stay dead. Appearance BrianGH: The Origin In BrianGH: The origin, he looks like a normal kid, wearing a blue jacket, black pants, blue headphones and green shoes with a bit of brown. After he is alive again, he looks the same but is wearing a white cloth on his eye. Bad Boy Vs. BrianGH - Mike Vs. BrianGH: Part 2 In the movie between Bad Boy Vs BrianGH to Mike Vs BrianGH: Part 2, he wears his mask from the BrianGH: The Origin but he now wears a black shirt, a blue jacket, blue cloth, black pants, blue shoes, a grey cape and a backpack which hasen't got a name. Mike Vs. BrianGH: Part 3 In this movie, he appears to be fat, has a grey version of his jacket, a white shirt, black shorts, grey slippers, his same mask from the other movies and he now has a blue beard. Trivia # He to be in the same house he is in The lives of Gacha. # Fat version of him dosen't look fat. Probably because in Gacha Life, you can't make characters look fat. This could also be the same reason he doesn't have alcohol in his hand. # He always has the same mask every time we see him. Category:Team Gacha Member Category:Dead